


Saving Sammy

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is attacked by a succubus and Dean thinks he needs curing. Dean decides to be a big brother again and ‘looks’ after Sam himself. But did Sam need curing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t a great deal of Wincest but love the ‘fuck or die’ cliché. This is far from original but I wanted to write it anyway as a break from the angst and spoilers of the last few days!

After the Apocalypse has been averted and Sam is back from his stint in the pit they go back to hunting.

It wasn’t meant to be that way; Dean was supposed to stay with Lisa, live his quiet, domesticated and normal life. Thing was, he was bored out of his mind with it and when his brother appeared looking guilty and determined all at once, Dean wanted back in the saddle big time and Sam seemed only too happy to oblige.

****

Most of the hunts were straight forward, easy almost. A lot of the demons had fled when Lucifer had fallen again but some of them – the dark ones, still stuck around, waiting for an opportunity to fuck with the Winchesters.

****

It was a succubus; a seemingly innocent woman who got her claws into Sam. Dean watched in quiet horror as Sam was thrown to the floor, the woman sitting astride his thighs, her hands on his shirt, face full of lust and ancient evil.

Dean blasted her full of rock salt and then read the exorcism spell. The thing writhed and fought but Dean kept going. He could only watch as Sam writhed on the ground, arms and legs flailing. Sam’s eyes were rolling back in his head and he was barely conscious when the thing - the succubus – vanished, sent back to wherever it had come from. Dean swallowed hard as he bent over his senseless brother knowing that he would have to help Sam out of this one. Have to help him or watch him die.

****

He picked his brother up and carried him, fireman style, to the Impala where he lays him out in the back seat whilst he thinks. He could go and get a prostitute but he isn’t sure if his brother is going to be sane enough not to hurt the girl. He has been under the spell of a succubus and it wasn’t pleasant – an almost constant hard-on which bordered on painful and it had taken his dad days to find a cure, days that Dean would prefer not to remember right now.

He considers other options but shockingly he comes down to just one and he takes a deep breath as he realizes HE is the only one who can help Sam now. It might not be right and it isn’t going to be easy but Sam needs him and for the first time in a long time he feels like he is going to be a big brother again.

****

Sam woke with a groan; his head hurt like a bastard and he felt stiff all over, his limbs painful and aching. He tried to sit up and realized pretty quickly that he was naked and that he was tied to a bed. He frowned, licking his tongue around his dry mouth. What happened? Did he go all ‘black-eyed’ and evil again? Was he longing for demon blood? Did he do something he clearly shouldn’t? He could recall the pretty waitress coming on to him, and had a vague memory of her touching his shoulder, whispering in his ear but – but that was about all. He tried to cry out and he realized that he couldn’t; he had a gag tied securely around his mouth. He twitched then, a vague sense of unease turning into a very real sense of fear.

“Sammy.”

The sudden appearance of Dean made him feel better, reassured. He pulled at his restraints and tried to say something but his brother shook his head. Green eyes stared down at him and Dean smiled then, gentle, patient.

“How do you feel?”

Sam bit at the gag; how could he reply? Had Dean finally cracked? Why the hell did his brother want to tie him up and gag him? It made no sense.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean was talking and matter-of-factly removing his clothes, folding them up and laying them neatly on a chair. “It was a succubus, Sammy and we know what they can do to a guy. We can’t take any chances, little brother. You need help and I am gonna be the one to help you.”

Sam shook his head; he remembered now, remembered the woman straddling him, remembered the scent of her, and the softness of her hair on his face. She hadn’t done much to him, hadn’t had the chance and he was pretty damned sure that there was nothing wrong with him, pretty damned sure he wasn’t feeling any desperate arousal; his cock was resolutely flaccid, and he didn’t feel like he wanted to have sex with anyone.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean was talking to himself now. He was totally naked, his broad chest and strong arms on display, his narrow hips and thick thighs, his bow legs, his bare feet. Sam stared at every part of his brother’s anatomy, pointedly, ignoring the one part of it he REALLY didn’t want to see. “I’ll make it better, Sam. I promise.”

Sam began to panic then; he knew what Dean had in mind now and he didn’t know what to do, or how to stop it. It was wrong on so many levels but he knew Dean wouldn’t think about it like that. Dean had died for him, gone to hell for him, kept his promise and tried to live a normal life for him. Compared to that – this – this right here was a tea party and Sam knew Dean was going to see it through.

He began to grunt behind the gag, shaking his head and bucking up off the bed, trying desperately to undo his restraints. Dean shushed him, gently, hands coming up to rub through his sweaty hair, his eyes soft and sympathetic.

“I’ll look after you Sammy,” he whispered. “I won’t hurt you.”

Sam was really panicking now; hysteria creeping in as he shook his head over and over. Couldn’t Dean see he wasn’t hard? Couldn’t his brother understand he wasn’t under a spell? This wasn’t like the siren, this was different, and Sam just wanted Dean to realize this, and to stop.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders and his brother bent down over him, brushing his lips across Sam’s forehead and down his cheeks, biting at his chin and moving downwards to suck on his nipples. Sam bucked up, throat dry and he groaned behind the gag. Dean shushed him again and continued to suck and nibble at Sam’s chest.

Sam let himself relax, forced himself to let go. The feel of Dean’s mouth on his nipple was – was nice he discovered, so nice and he kind of liked it. He gave a little moan, a whimper in the back of his throat and Dean smiled against his chest, mouth moving lower.

SHIT! Sam’s shoulders came up off the pillow as Dean enveloped his cock with that wet and questing mouth. Sam was only half-hard but he could feel himself start to swell on Dean’s lips, felt his balls grow tighter, his thighs trembling. Sam knew Dean believed the succubus had left her poison in him and that it had to be sucked out. The one thing he didn’t expect was for Dean to suck it out through his cock and it both repelled and excited him.

This was not what he had wanted or expected when they had got back together again. He had wanted Dean to have his normal and have a life which didn’t include hunting, killing, demons or monsters. Dean, however, had other ideas and he had plunged back into hunting mode as if he had never stopped. Sam’s mind was whirling, his body taking over, the feelings in him wrong but intense, his whole body aching with lust now as his brother – his fucking brother – sucked him down.

This was another sacrifice; another gift from Dean to Sam and there was no going back, no taking this away. Whatever was between them would change, Sam knew it and he felt hot tears on his cheeks as Dean fondled his balls, touched him intimately in places that no one, not even Jess, had touched him before.

He came with a grunt; it was fast and it surprised him, spurting everywhere, into his brother’s mouth, over his chest and down across his hand. He heard Dean whisper further platitudes and he realized with distant shock that Dean did not think sucking out the poison would be enough.

He wanted to scream, ’No- No-No!’ but he couldn’t, couldn’t get the words out, his mouth still trapped in the gag. He felt Dean’s fingers again, felt something harder, bigger and he backed himself into the mattress, willing his brother to realize this was wide off the mark; there was nothing wrong with him.

Dean entered him quickly and it hurt; he bucked hard, trying to dislodge his brother but Dean was heavier, broad and strong and he couldn’t move him. He moaned then, pathetic and desperate, his cock hardening again almost against his will, Dean’s cock hitting something inside of him which gave him such pleasure he was losing his mind. Dean murmuring things into his ear, the love Dean had for him obvious and open, something Sam had not been aware of, something he had not even known he had wanted until it was within his grasp.

He came again; felt wetness inside of him as Dean let go of his own release. Almost immediately he felt Dean’s hands reach round and undo the gag, felt Dean’s fingers on his restraints, freeing him, rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing, stroking his hair and mouthing against his throat.

“Sammy,” Dean said, “you okay? I’m sorry dude but you know it was for the best. You – I – you understand, right?”

Sam stared at his brother; at those bright eyes, that freckled face, debauched and swollen lips, expression so full of hope it almost wrecked him there and then.

There was so much he wanted to say – the succubus had not poisoned him – he hadn’t needed to be cured – hadn’t needed to be fucked by his own brother. Now there was incest added to all of his other sins. They had crossed yet another line from which there was no going back and worst of all he had enjoyed it and liked it and maybe he wanted to do it again.

Instead, he just nodded; not wanting to speak right now, just hold Dean close to him and comfort him, reassure him and make things better.

Dean sighed and snuggled close; an odd time for a chick flick moment but welcomed and accepted.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, holding his brother and waiting for the inevitable fallout.

They would never have normal but they would always have each other.

End


End file.
